Emperor Vernon
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: 1987 series, my Exit the Fly verse. Unexpected disaster strikes when Vernon accidentally tumbles into a possessed alien crown and can't remove it. If the Turtles can't figure out how to break the spell, the possessed Vernon plans to hypnotize the entire world into loyalty to him.


**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987**

 **Emperor Vernon**

 **By Lucky_Ladybug**

 **Notes: The characters are not mine and the story is! This is part of my** _ **Exit the Fly**_ **verse. Baxter is human again and an ally of the Turtles. His brother Barney works for Shredder.**

It was a quiet day in the Turtles' Lair, something they felt they sorely needed after the long battle against Barney Stockman's upgraded spider robot. While Donatello ran some more tests on the mysterious cylinder they had brought back from the Floxy Theatre, the other Turtles were gathered around the television set.

"Hey, Donatello!" Michelangelo called. "It's time for April's report!"

"And it looks like she's at some really weird place," Raphael added.

"I can't come right now, guys," Donatello called back. "You can fill me in later."

"There's a lot of technology," Leonardo said cleverly.

That brought Donatello to the doorway. "What kind of . . . wow." He stared in amazement at the rows of consoles, computer screens, and blinking lights.

"And suddenly he can come," Raphael intoned.

"This is April O'Neil, reporting live from the future site of the Royal Hotel," April announced on the television. "Earlier today, construction crews digging the foundation uncovered this mysterious room deep under the ground. While nothing is confirmed yet, it appears that it could be part of an alien spaceship."

"Another one?" Raphael groaned.

"Let's hope this one doesn't have a highly intelligent alien computer onboard," Leonardo commented.

On the screen, April was walking over to Baxter, who was busy examining one of the consoles. "Here I am with Dr. Baxter Stockman, Channel 6's scientific consultant. Dr. Stockman, what is your impression of this room?" She held out the microphone.

"Hey, this is Baxter's first time onscreen in his new job," Michelangelo noted. "I wonder how he'll handle the camera."

Baxter turned to face the camera. "Miss O'Neil, I haven't had enough time to determine what my impression is beyond the fact that whoever designed this room was highly technologically advanced. Which would be obvious to anyone just by looking at it." His eyes sparkled with his fascination as he continued, "And whoever they are, they used a language that doesn't exist in any known sector of Earth. If you'll look at the labels on this console, you'll see that the symbols are completely foreign."

The camera zoomed in for a close-up of said symbols.

"Fascinating!" Donatello exclaimed. "It has to either be alien technology or some highly advanced Earth culture we don't know about!"

"I'm going to work on deciphering the language so that I can access their computers," Baxter continued.

"And that will be a very enlightening and exciting breakthrough," said April. Turning back to the camera, she said, "Construction work on the Royal Hotel will be held off until this room is completely dug out. Depending on what is discovered, the contractors may look for a new site for the hotel."

The picture suddenly wobbled and then violently shook and shifted to a view of the night sky as a crash filled the television.

"Whoa, what just happened?!" Michelangelo blinked.

"Vernon!" April exclaimed.

"Nothing to worry about," Raphael said dryly. "Mr. Perfect just tripped."

Vernon groaned. "Oh . . . why was that cabinet right there? . . . And now what am I wearing?!"

Suddenly remembering the camera was still running, April grabbed it and pointed it back at the console. "And this concludes tonight's top story," she said, trying to sound professional despite how clearly awkward and embarrassed she was. "This is April O'Neil, Channel 6 News."

The picture returned to the newsroom and Raphael snapped off the television. "Well, that was a graceful finish for them," he said.

"Who's up for going and seeing that room firsthand?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello was already heading for the door. "Come on, guys! Time's a-wasting!"

The other Turtles got up in some amusement. "And to think, he didn't even want to watch the news at first," said Raphael.

xxxx

Deep in the alien room, April shut off the camera and regarded Vernon in bemusement. "That was a great way to end our report," she sighed. "Are you alright?"

"No," Vernon whined. "I can't get this thing off my head." He reached up, tugging at what looked like a bluish-gray diadem.

"Oh great," sighed Irma. "The perfect thing for an egomaniac to wear: a crown."

" _That's_ what this is?!" Vernon exclaimed. "Quick, Irma, let me see your compact."

Irma rolled her eyes, but opened it and held up the mirror part. Vernon studied his reflection with thoughtfulness. April just sighed and Baxter tried to ignore the whole scene.

"Hmm," Vernon said at last. "It does look good on me. But I can't go back to Channel 6 looking like this! Mr. Thompson would throw a fit!" He tugged on the crown again, to no avail. "It just won't come off!"

"Maybe if you didn't have such a swelled head," Irma muttered as she closed her compact and slipped it into her purse.

Vernon looked pleadingly at her and April. "Please, won't you help me get this off?!"

April didn't look hopeful. "Well, we can try."

Baxter turned to watch as she and Irma took hold of the diadem and desperately pulled. "Ow!" Vernon cried. The girls pulled harder and everyone fell over on the floor. Baxter winced.

"Okay, has anyone got some mayonnaise?" Irma groaned.

"How could something slip on so easily and be so impossible to remove?!" April said in disbelief.

Baxter came over to look. "There isn't any indication as to why it's behaving like this," he frowned. "I don't see anything on it that could make it lock on to someone's head."

Vernon sat up. "What am I going to do?!" he wailed. "I can't go on the air like this! And my sister and Foster are coming over tomorrow! I can't have this on then, either!"

"There must be something in this room that will help get it off," April decided. She got up and headed for the spot where Vernon tripped.

"Maybe not, if this is only one room out of an entire spaceship," Baxter pointed out. "If there are any doors to other rooms, they're sealed. We probably can't open them unless I can decipher the language."

"I'll be stuck like this until then?!" Vernon shrieked.

"You know, we could cut it off," April said. "The Turtles probably saw the report and will be coming over. I could ask Leonardo to use his katanas to slice through it."

"And what else would he slice through while he's at it?!" Vernon said in horror.

"You wouldn't have to worry about anything except maybe losing a few hairs," April insisted.

Vernon trembled. ". . . Well, if that's the only way," he said at last.

Baxter frowned. "He'd be destroying a possibly invaluable alien artifact."

"I can't stay like this indefinitely!" Vernon cried. "I couldn't care less about destroying alien artifacts!"

"I'd rather try the mayonnaise first," Baxter said.

"I don't want icky mayonnaise in my hair!" Vernon snapped.

"Oh Vernon, don't be such a big baby," Irma said in exasperation.

This was the scene the Turtles found as they arrived and leaped into the hole. "Hi, everyone," Leonardo greeted. "What's going on?"

"Vernon tripped and got an alien crown stuck on his head," April sighed.

"Well, that's different," Raphael quipped. "Is he going to leave Earth for loftier realms?"

"It isn't funny!" Vernon scrambled over to the Turtles. "Help me get this horrible thing off. _Please!_ "

"Wow, you really are desperate," said Raphael. "You said 'please.'"

"I really think we should find a way to get it off that won't destroy it," Baxter said as he followed Vernon.

"You're so unfeeling," Vernon whimpered.

"You know, Vernon, the truth is that we help you out of all kinds of jams," Raphael said, "and you're never grateful. Sooner or later we're going to get fed up. Who am I kidding? I was fed up long ago."

"I am grateful!" Vernon exclaimed. "I'm always grateful."

"Your problem is that you take people for granted," Raphael said. "You figure that they'll always help you no matter how you act."

"And since we want to be better people than you, we probably will," Leonardo added. "Okay, Vernon. Hold still." He raised a katana.

No one was quite sure what happened next. A powerful light burst forth from the diadem, blasting everyone back in various directions. When it faded, Vernon was standing over all of them with a smug expression.

"Thank you," he mocked. "But I don't think anything will be done today. I'm just fine with things the way they are." With that he leaped out of the hole in a single bound and headed for the news van. In a moment, it started up and drove away.

Raphael sat up, dazed and angry. "Okay, would someone mind explaining to me what just happened? I think I came in late and missed it."

"Vernon was acting mondo bizarro," Michelangelo declared, rubbing his head.

"And he ran off with the news van!" April cried. "He just left all of us here!"

"See if I ever try to help him again," Raphael snarled.

"Something wasn't right," Leonardo frowned.

Raphael was not impressed. "Oh yeah? What was your first clue?"

"No, I mean, I don't think Vernon caused the crown to light up like that," Leonardo said.

"Oh great. So now we have crowns with minds of their own?!" Raphael scowled.

"I don't know what we have," Leonardo answered. "But Vernon wanted it off very badly. He wouldn't suddenly change his mind. I think we need to get back to the city and find him before anything else weird happens."

"Vernon not suddenly change his mind?" Raphael scoffed, but he followed Leonardo out of the hole. "Come on, Leonardo. He does that all the time! One minute he'll try to butter somebody up, the next he'll be bad-mouthing them up one side and down the other."

"I still say something is wrong in this case," Leonardo insisted.

"He could have decided he liked looking like a king after all," April said dryly, "but he wouldn't have known how to make that burst of energy."

"What if it happens again and someone gets hurt?!" Irma exclaimed.

"All the more reason to find him," Leonardo replied. "Everyone in the Turtle Van!"

No one protested.

xxxx

In the Technodrome, Krang watched the Channel 6 news report with wide eyes full of amazement. "Shredder!" he yelled. "Barney! Come here quickly!"

In a moment Shredder and Barney appeared from whatever corners of the Technodrome they had been skulking in. "What is it, Krang?" Shredder asked in irritation.

"You caught me right in the middle of an important planning session," Barney grunted.

"Nevermind whatever you were doing!" Krang retorted. "Look at this!" He pointed to the mysterious room. "I never thought I'd see this again!"

"Did you lose it, Krang?" Shredder sneered.

"No!" Krang shot back. "But the ones who created it were once among my most bitter enemies. They wanted to conquer the universe too, and it just wasn't big enough for all of us. I shot their ship down and it crashed on Earth ages ago." He folded his tiny arms. "They had some incredible technology. I hoped to find their ship and make use of it myself, but I never could find it."

"It sounds like you lost it to me," Shredder needled.

"I want the two of you to go to Earth and bring it back," Krang said. "And just to make sure you do it right, I'm coming with you."

"Then why don't you do it all yourself?" Barney said in irritation.

"The extraction process would go so much faster with all of us," Krang smiled. "Bebop and Rocksteady and a contingent of Foot Soldiers will have to come too. And all they're supposed to do is dig it out. They had better not foul that up, Shredder!"

"They won't," Shredder vowed.

"Oh, and be careful if you run into a bluish-gray crown," Krang added. "It was worn by their leader, a very cruel and calculating warlord. Rumor has it that after his death, his evil essence continued to permeate the crown and infused anyone who wore it with his goals for complete domination. I defeated him once. The last thing I need is for one of you to end up becoming him all over again!"

"What you're saying is that it's possessed," Shredder remarked. The mocking was still very obvious in his voice.

"No, I'm not saying it's possessed!" Krang snapped. "That makes it sound so . . . supernatural."

"I know that the supernatural exists," Shredder said. "Even if you would prefer not to believe it."

Krang did not look pleased. "I know it exists as well," he said grudgingly. "But I prefer to think of things in terms of science and technology first and foremost."

Barney hmphed. "Well, whether the supernatural exists or not, I certainly have no intention of putting on an alien crown." He studied the image of the room, his eyes flickering with his fascination. "But I would certainly like to familiarize myself with their technology!"

"You'll have to hurry, if you want to beat your brother to all the discoveries he can make about that ship and its occupants," Krang smiled. He pressed the button to turn the screen into the dimensional portal. "The Foot Soldiers are already here. Shredder, get Bebop and Rocksteady and we'll go."

"Why do I have to get them?" Shredder snorted. "Barney was the last to fail. Perhaps he should get them."

"They're your mutants," Krang answered.

That only made Shredder scowl more. "You're always throwing that at me," he muttered as he stalked off.

"Because it's so much fun," Krang taunted.

xxxx

Burne Thompson was not in a good mood when Vernon arrived at Channel 6. As soon as he heard the elevator opening, he rushed out to meet his clumsy employee. "Vernon, what do you mean by coming back here after messing up the broadcast?!" he roared. "And why are you showing up wearing that ridiculous thing?!"

Vernon frowned. "I'll have you know that this is a highly coveted headdress from the planet Anserini!"

"I don't care where it's from!" Burne snarled. "Just take it off!"

Now Vernon sneered. "Oh, I don't think you want me to do that. Do you, Mr. Thompson?" His eyes glowed with the same eerie light that had come from the diadem.

For a brief moment, Burne's eyes carried that same glow. Then it faded, leaving him staring dumbly at Vernon. "No," he said quickly. "No, of course not. You can do whatever you want, Vernon."

"Thank you," Vernon said smoothly. "You may go back to your office now."

Burne obediently turned and went.

Vernon stood looking after him, a pleased smirk twisting his features. "Yes, you may go back to your office . . . until I want you again. It won't be long and the entire city will fall at my knees. Soon the world will follow. And after that, who knows?"

He began to laugh madly.

xxxx

By the time the group arrived in the Turtle Van, they had imagined up all manner of bizarre possibilities of what could be going on inside the Channel 6 building. But when they went inside and up to the office floor, what was actually happening was the last thing any of them expected.

"Uh, amigos, why are those secretaries hanging out in Vernon's office and waiting on him like he's the Big Cheese?" Michelangelo blinked, pointing at the scene through Vernon's open door.

"What?!" April ran over to look. "They don't even like Vernon! Not that anyone really does," she added under her breath.

Vernon, who was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head, looked over and smirked at her. "They've just finally come around to appreciating my magnetic personality," he said. "Peel me another grape, won't you, Mildred?"

"Of course, Mr. Fenwick," Mildred answered in a strangely dreamy tone of voice.

"And Darlene! Why are you fanning him?!" Irma cried, staring as another secretary waved a huge feather fan at Vernon.

"Because he asked me to," Darlene replied.

"Yeah, right," Irma frowned. "Helping with an assignment is one thing, but fawning over him like this?!"

"You're just jealous," Vernon leered.

The Turtles and Baxter exchanged baffled looks.

"Okay, something really is wrong, but I don't know what," Raphael declared. "What do you think now, Leonardo?"

"I don't know what to think." Leonardo shook his head, overwhelmed and confused. "I still don't think Vernon would know how to make the crown glow like that, but maybe he just panicked and got scared thinking about me trying to cut the crown off. Now he's acting . . . well, more like himself. Aside from this apparent ability to get people to do what he wants."

"Well, it's going to stop right now!" April fumed. "I'm going right to Mr. Thompson and . . ."

"April!" Burne emerged from his office. "Where have you been? You're supposed to type up the editorial Vernon's giving tonight on the late news!"

April's jaw dropped. "I'm supposed to _what?!_ "

"Mr. Thompson, Vernon's got the other secretaries treating him like he's royalty!" Irma exclaimed. "They're not getting any work done!"

"Nothing's more important than keeping Vernon happy," Burne retorted. "Don't bother me about trivialities!" He turned to go back in his office. "And you have that editorial ready, April!"

"I most certainly will not!" April's eyes flashed at the insult. "Vernon can type up his own editorials!"

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly run the risk of wearing down my fingers typing on a keyboard." Vernon held out one of his hands for emphasis.

"Okay, this is just too weird, even for Vernon," Donatello said. "We're not going to make the same mistakes we did in Twin Beaks. Vernon's not himself and neither are Mr. Thompson or Mildred or Darlene!"

"So like, are the alien cabbages back?" Michelangelo trembled.

"I would highly doubt it," Baxter said. "Perhaps that diadem has some sort of hynoptic powers that are enabling Mr. Fenwick to put everyone under his control."

"Yeah, starting with Vernon himself!" Leonardo exclaimed. "We don't know what that crown is. Maybe it's hypnotized him into thinking that he can live it up if he keeps it."

"It wouldn't have to hypnotize Vernon to get him excited about that," April frowned. "He would do this in his right mind if he thought he could get away with it."

"Granted, he probably would," Leonardo sighed. "But I keep thinking about that burst of energy and what it could have meant."

"Maybe we should like, go back to the alien room," Michelangelo suggested. "We might find the answer there."

"Maybe we should," Baxter mused. "We certainly aren't going to learn anything here."

Vernon looked up. "Oh, I can't let you leave. April has to type my editorial and I can't have the rest of you meddlers snooping around. You might actually find something that will ruin my plans."

"And what exactly _are_ your plans?" Donatello asked.

"You'll find out," Vernon smoothly replied. "Along with everyone else who tunes in to the late news tonight."

April raised an eyebrow. ". . . Maybe I'd better type that editorial after all." _Then at least someone will know before everyone does!_ she thought to herself.

"Please do." Vernon gestured at the computer. "But no one else is allowed in until she's finished. Unless of course Irma wants to give me a manicure."

Irma made a face. "Are you kidding?! Not in any lifetime!"

"Then goodbye." Once April was inside, Vernon snapped his fingers and Mildred shut the door. After a moment it sounded like she was pushing something up against it.

"He's really serious about this," Donatello exclaimed.

"Uh huh. And what was your first clue?" Raphael retorted.

"What I'm wondering is how he plans to keep us from leaving the building," Leonardo worried.

Raphael tapped him on the shoulder. "Does that answer your question?" He indicated the other end of the corridor, where a group of security guards was just getting out of the elevator. Each one had his weapon drawn and pointed at them.

Irma slumped back. "I can hardly believe this is really happening!"

"What, that we're being held prisoner by your security guards or that they're obeying Vernon's every command?" Raphael's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"All of it!" Irma cried. "And that Vernon's doing this in the first place!"

"This is definitely about more than just being surrounded by beautiful women," Leonardo said. "Whatever Vernon's planning, it's probably going to have serious consequences for a lot of people! I just wish we knew what that crown was!"

Donatello nodded. "He wouldn't have the brains to come up with something damaging all on his own."

"Not unless it's something like a smear campaign," Michelangelo said. "Vernon's really good at those."

"I'm sure it's not that," Leonardo frowned. "Something feels very sinister here." He sighed. "I wonder if those guards would let us contact Master Splinter. Maybe he'd have some advice."

"No harm in trying, Compadre," Michelangelo said.

Leonardo reached for his Turtle-Comm. The guards watched, glowering in suspicion, but did nothing else. Still, Leonardo kept a wary eye on them as he opened the device. "Master Splinter?"

After a moment Splinter answered. "What is it, my student?"

"Master Splinter, we've got big trouble. And the weirdest thing is, Vernon seems to be at the center of it!" Quickly Leonardo explained the problem, with assorted interjections from the others along the way.

Splinter listened, growing more grave as the tale went on. "I am afraid you are right about the crown being the key to everything that is happening," he said.

"Do you have any idea what this crown could be, Master?" Leonardo asked.

"Not specifically," Splinter admitted. "But from your descriptions of Vernon's behavior and his inability to remove the crown, I would venture to say that it has chosen him as its new vessel."

"Uh . . . would you run that by us again in plain English, Sensei?" Michelangelo scratched his head in confusion.

"It would seem that Vernon has been possessed by a force inside the crown," Splinter revised.

Baxter looked scandalized. "This isn't a cheap gimmick for a horror movie," he protested. "This is real-life!"

"And said real-life includes the reality that people and animals can be changed into other things," Raphael said dryly. "Or change in size, age . . . shall I go on?"

Baxter flinched. "But those things are possible through science," he objected. "Possession is not scientific."

"Then perhaps you can accept a scientific version," Splinter said calmly. "The crown could be an incredible piece of technology with mind-controlling or hypnotic abilities."

"I already surmised that," Baxter said.

"And regardless, we may well assume that there are bigger plans in store than simply turning people at Channel 6 to his every whim," Splinter continued.

"That's just what we're afraid of, Master," Leonardo sighed. "He's going to announce his plans on the news tonight. If there was just some way of getting the crown off of him!"

"That can probably only be learned at the site where the crown was discovered," Splinter said.

"And we can't get there right now!" Leonardo said in dismay.

"Unless we use some ingenuity," said Irma. Without warning she darted to the side and ran into an empty room.

"After her!" one security guard yelled.

Several guards gave chase. While they were all distracted, Michelangelo ran out in another direction. "Alright! Go, Irma! Cowabunga!"

Leonardo blinked in surprise at the sudden activity. "I'll call you back, Sensei," he said. "Things are suddenly breaking wide open here!"

"Yes, so I see." Splinter smiled a bit as the communication disconnected.

"Let's go, Turtles! And Baxter," Leonardo amended. "Charge!"

Raphael and Donatello were all too willing to run with Leonardo into the remaining fray. Baxter chose to slip off in the madness and try to make his way to the elevator.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Donatello frowned as he knocked out one of the remaining guards. "The building might already be on lockdown. We might not be able to get out through the front doors."

"Then we'll take our usual emergency way out," Leonardo answered.

They made their way through the guards and over to the elevator, which Baxter was holding open for them. "Well, fancy meeting you here," Raphael quipped.

"Hurry, get in!" Baxter shot back.

The three Turtles needed no further prodding. They dashed in and Baxter let the doors close. Raphael pressed the button for the ground floor.

"What about Michelangelo and Miss Langinstein?" Baxter wondered.

"They gave us an out," Raphael said. "If they make it out, they'll come with us. If they don't, they won't."

Baxter rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"They meant for us to take the escape they provided," Leonardo said. "Anyway, maybe someone should stay behind and keep an eye on Vernon. Especially now that he's got April."

Baxter shot him a look. "You don't think he would actually hurt her, do you?"

Leonardo sighed. "Whoever that is, it's not the Vernon we know. And it's not an alien cabbage, either. I guess there's always a chance Vernon could fully realize what's going on and start fighting against the force that's taking him over, but more than likely, he wouldn't stand a chance. And I don't know that this mysterious force wouldn't be capable of hurting April. Look at how we all got blasted back in the room in the ground."

Raphael snorted. "Vernon probably wouldn't even try to fight it. He'd see how strong the whatever-it-is is and give up then and there."

Baxter watched the elevator as it dropped closer to the ground floor. "It's always possible that he could surprise you."

"Oh, you're not on that again, are you?" Raphael said in exasperation. "Vernon has no backbone, plain and simple."

"And we don't have time to argue about this!" Donatello interrupted. "It's just possible that when we hit the ground floor and open the doors, there'll be more security guards to greet us! We should get off on a different floor, send the elevator on without us, and take the stairs the rest of the way."

"That's a good idea, Donatello." Leonardo reached over and hit the button for the nearest floor. The doors opened and thankfully revealed no welcoming party. "Everybody off!"

The group hurried out and ran for the stairs. Leonardo's Turtle-Comm went off just as they went through the stairwell door. "Hey, Amigo," Michelangelo greeted when it was opened. "Are you making it out of the building?"

"We're sure giving it a good try," Leonardo said. "What's going on up there?"

"I went out on the ledge," Michelangelo bragged. "I totally lost the guards. Now I'm looking in Vernon's window."

"What do you see?" Leonardo asked. They trouped down the stairs, trying to be both fast and quiet at the same time.

"April's still typing up the editorial from Vernon's digital recorder, but I can't hear what it's saying. I can hear Vernon, though. He's acting mondo weird."

"You mean even more than before?" Raphael dryly shot back.

"Yeah. Like, seriously. First he chants something in some language I've never heard before. Then he switches back to English and starts laughing about how everyone's gonna regret looking down on him. A few minutes ago, he suddenly broke down crying for a split-second. Then it passed and he told himself to shut up. April looked over, really creeped out, when that happened. Maybe Master Splinter's right about what's happening to him."

"I'm afraid so, Michelangelo. We're going to try to find out how to stop it. You and Irma had better stay there." Arriving at the ground floor, Leonardo cautiously pushed the door open enough to look out. The sight of guards wandering the room was enough to cause him to shut the door again and head for the basement.

"Right, Dude," Michelangelo promised. "I'll let you know if anything else bizarro happens."

"You do that." Leonardo hung up as they approached the door to the basement. Finding it vacant, he hurried out with the others and headed for the grate in the floor.

". . . It sounds to me as though Mr. Fenwick is very aware of what's happening to him and he doesn't like it."

"And crying about it is just about his speed, too," Raphael retorted. "Honestly, Baxter, the guy hates your guts. So does your brother, for that matter. And you're always defending them. Why, huh? Just tell me that! Why?!"

Baxter was silent for a long moment while they disappeared through the grate and finished their journey by traveling under the Channel 6 building. By the time he finally spoke, Raphael had given up on receiving a response. ". . . Maybe it's because no one ever defended me in the past. Even those who should have more than anyone else."

Raphael didn't really want to admit that he was a little shaken by that reply. It was horrible to think of one's own family being so uncaring and unreliable. "Yeah, maybe so," he said gruffly. "But defending people who just hurt you over and over isn't going to cure you of being a doormat."

"It won't make me one again, either," Baxter said, keeping his voice calm. "You admitted that you've helped Mr. Fenwick many times. And I don't see that any of you are doormats."

"No, but I sure feel used by that jerk," Raphael growled.

Leonardo found the grate leading up to the street and headed up the ladder. Again he was cautious while opening it, just in case any of the guards had left the building to look elsewhere. But the coast seemed clear, so he pushed it aside and climbed out, making a beeline for the Turtle Van. Again the others followed, holding back their conversation until they were safely inside and Leonardo was pulling away from the curb.

"You help him regardless of feeling used," Baxter remarked.

"And if it was up to me, we wouldn't," Raphael insisted.

"Oh come on, Raphael," Leonardo piped up. "You don't really mean that."

Raphael scowled. "Because we're the good guys. Yeah, yeah, I know. But even the good guys can get fed up."

"Yes," Baxter said quietly. "They can."

He sighed and leaned back, his thoughts wandering. Raphael's confrontational attitude was reminding him of so many times when Barney had criticized him, especially the last two times they had met before Baxter's horrific transformation.

On the first occasion, Baxter had been discouraged after another invention had been rejected. Instead of trying to cheer him up, Barney had scolded and berated him for his ideals and his meek and mild personality.

 _"Just look at you!"_ Barney had cried, pointing at Baxter kneeling on the floor where he had been pushed. _"Thinking they would be interested in anything you could come up with! Letting them walk all over you! If you had any backbone at all, you'd get right up and tell them why they were wrong about you. You'd keep pushing until they had to break; you wouldn't let them break you!"_

 _"But what's the use?"_ Baxter had responded. _"If they aren't interested, it would be better not to waste my time with them and try someone else instead."_

 _"You never do get it, do you?"_ Barney had sneered. _"No one will want you, especially as you are now. I can hardly believe you're related to me, and worse, that you look like me! We couldn't be more different."_

The second occasion had been after Baxter's mind had snapped in the asylum and he had gone to work for Shredder. Barney had run across him on the street and hadn't been able to keep from gloating.

 _"You're not so high and mighty now, are you? You've degraded to my level. Horrors! You're actually working for a criminal, and one far worse than any who have hired me."_ And he had leaned in, grabbing a lock of Baxter's newly shoulder-length hair. _"And I want my hair back. You have a lot of gall, growing yours out to look just like mine!"_

In retrospect, Baxter should have blurted out then why he had done it. Instead, he had been so stunned and hurt that he had just pulled it away from Barney and snapped that _he_ had a lot of gall to try to tell Baxter how to handle his life after never caring about him. He had even screamed for Barney to shut up before storming away. It had probably been the first time he had ever really rebelled instead of quietly taking the abuse.

"Hey."

Baxter started out of his reverie. Raphael was looking back at him with a frown. "What is it?"

"I didn't, uh, hurt your feelings or anything, did I?" Raphael asked.

"No," Baxter answered honestly. "You actually care how I'm feeling and don't want me to be hurt. That's completely opposite to how Barney felt whenever he confronted me. He always made it very clear that he hated having me for a brother and he was only upset because it shamed him to be related to someone so pathetic. As if a lifetime of that wouldn't make me feel shamed as well."

Raphael sighed. "See, that's what I mean. Barney treats you like dirt and always did. You don't have to stand up for him. Or Vernon."

"No, I don't," Baxter agreed. "But if I didn't after all I've been through, it would show I really haven't learned anything, wouldn't it? It _is_ possible that they're different from how they seem, just as I was different from what everyone thought of me. I try to think that, anyway, without getting close enough to the situation to be hurt."

"At least where Vernon is concerned," Raphael said. "With Barney, you probably _will_ get hurt. Again."

"You could be right," Baxter conceded. "I just don't want to give up on him the way he did on me. I keep hoping that maybe someday, knowing that someone cares about him will bring him back as it did for me."

"And I'll hope you're right," Raphael said.

Baxter clenched a fist. "He's right that a lifetime of ill feelings can't be erased. And that holds true for me as well. Many of the things he did are still hurtful to me. I haven't forgotten, and I don't know that I've forgiven, either."

"And yet you're still willing to take him back if he comes to you," Raphael noted. "That's brotherly love for you."

"We're coming up on the construction site," Leonardo announced.

"And oh no, there's a transport module!" Donatello groaned.

"Well, speak of the Devil." Raphael tensed. "We're probably just about to run into Barney and all of his new friends."

Leonardo pulled over and parked where they would have easy access back to the Van. Then he got out, readying his katanas. Raphael and Donatello followed suit with their weapons, while Baxter trailed nervously behind them. They approached the hole as quietly as they could, hoping to overhear something valuable before they were noticed.

Krang was bustling about in his robot body, flinging artifacts left and right. "It's not here!" he cried.

"Stop that!" Barney exclaimed. He ran forward, catching several nondescript objects as Krang tossed them aside. "You're damaging things that may be important!"

"None of these trinkets are important!" Krang insisted.

"You're so sure someone has walked off with that crown," Shredder remarked. "This place was buried until several hours ago! We probably just haven't found it yet. Why don't I have Bebop and Rocksteady dig the ship out like you wanted and we'll continue the search for the crown back at the Technodrome?"

"Because if someone's wearing that crown, I'm going to be facing one of my arch-enemies all over again!" Krang shrilled. "I tried to explain that to you, Shredder. But are you listening? Noooo!"

Barney set the alien artifacts down on top of a console. "If anyone did walk off with it, it was probably one of those people from Channel 6."

"Like your brother?" Krang growled.

Barney stiffened. "What would Baxter want with it?!"

"To study it, like you do," Krang said. "Or maybe to wear it. Considering he wanted to craft himself a palace with the Eye of Sarnoth, it's a strong possibility!"

Baxter cringed.

"Wait," Shredder interrupted. "That idiot cameraman. He tripped and fell right before April O'Neil ended the broadcast. And he said he was wearing something!"

Krang's eyes widened. "Then he has it! We'll go to Channel 6 while Bebop and Rocksteady and the Foot Soldiers work on digging the ship out of the ground."

"So we'll go to Channel 6. And then what?!" Shredder sounded irritated.

"We'll kill him, of course," Krang croaked. "That's the only way to separate him from the power of the crown."

The three Turtles and Baxter exchanged a shocked look. "We can't let that happen!" Leonardo whispered in alarm.

"Vernon's a creep, but even he doesn't deserve that," Raphael agreed.

"And since we're the good guys, we have to stop it regardless," Donatello added.

"I don't want my brother to be an accessory to a murder!" Baxter exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to beat Shredder and company there," said Leonardo. "They brought an amphibious module, so they'll be able to travel pretty fast." He turned to hurry back to the Van, but paused when he noticed Baxter lingering near the hole.

"Are you sure that's the only solution?" came Barney's voice.

Baxter relaxed. Barney didn't want to do it.

"Of course I'm sure!" Krang snapped. "Don't tell me you're hesitating now, after going so far as to try to commit fratricide."

"No." Barney's response was immediate and cool. "I just wondered. After all, it's bound to be very messy."

Leonardo laid a hand on Baxter's shoulder. "Come on," he said quietly. "If you want to help your brother, you can do it best by getting to Channel 6 ahead of him."

Baxter started and looked to him. "You're right." He glanced again at the hole but then moved to follow the Turtles.

xxxx

April had been growing increasingly nervous the longer she listened to Vernon's dictated editorial and typed it up for him. The editorial was highly disturbing in and of itself, describing Vernon's plans for taking over New York City and eventually the world. With his bizarre hypnotic powers, he might be able to hypnotize anyone watching him on the news into accepting him as their ruler.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Vernon himself had been displaying increasingly worrisome behavior. One moment he was complimenting himself, the next he was sobbing hysterically. It really was as though there were two personalities inhabiting his body.

April's only real comfort was that she could see Michelangelo outside on the ledge. Every so often, she caught his eye and he gave her a wave and a smile. If anything got too weird before the broadcast, she knew he would come breaking through the window to help her handle it.

"Alright, Vernon," she said at last. "It's done." She pushed the chair back from the desk. "You can print it out whenever you want."

"Good," Vernon purred. "We're live in fifteen minutes."

April stood, taking a deep breath as she did. It was time to drop the bomb. "Vernon, you don't really want to give this editorial over the air, do you?"

He frowned, looking to her. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have had you type it up."

"But Vernon, this is going to make everyone scared of you, if they won't downright hate you," April protested. "Think about it! That's not what you wanted."

Vernon smirked at her. "When I read this editorial over the air, everyone will love me, April."

April's stomach turned. It was just as she feared. And if she was talking to an alien force that had taken over Vernon's body, she had no idea how to reach out to the real Vernon. She had no idea if it would even do any good if she did. What could Vernon do against a powerful alien force?

"You're right, Vernon," she tried again, "only you're not. Sure, they might love you, but only because you hypnotized them into it. You always wanted real love. You thought you could get it by being a great reporter. You didn't want to conquer the world! Well, at least not this way. You wanted to conquer the world by reporting it! The only problem was that you were always too scared to follow through."

She looked at him. He looked back. After a moment of uneasy silence, he laughed. "Well, I'm not scared now."

"Oh! Vernon!" April threw up her hands in despair.

Vernon just looked entertained. "Sorry, April," he said with obvious glee. "This time you're not going to do anything to ruin what I have."

April glowered at him. If it wasn't for the bizarre crying spells, she might be inclined to believe that Vernon really was himself and had simply been led away by thoughts of power from the crown. But she had to believe he didn't want this. It didn't add up otherwise, no matter how much Vernon sounded like his usual self right now.

She stepped back. She was desperate, and in desperate times people did desperate things. It was more Irma's speed, but Irma wasn't there. Without warning she lunged and grabbed Vernon by the shoulders. "Vernon, snap out of it!" she screamed as she shook him with all her might.

For a moment he stared at her in shock. Then he reached up, slapping her harshly across the face. She stumbled back, right into the waiting arms of Mildred and Darlene.

"Take her out of here," he ordered. "And make sure she doesn't ruin my broadcast. I'm on the air in five minutes."

The glass broke as Michelangelo crashed through the window. "Not cool, Dude," he snapped.

Vernon jumped a mile. "Ugh, a Turtle!" He held an arm up to protect his face while running for the door. "Forget April; get him!"

Mildred and Darlene immediately dropped April and moved towards Michelangelo. But he just frowned, sidestepping them and hurrying over to April. "I'm not gonna fight your female mind-slaves!" he snapped. "April, are you okay?"

"Fine," April said in despair. "Except for the fact that Vernon's going downstairs to hypnotize the entire city!"

Michelangelo looked to where Vernon had departed and was running down the hall. "I'll stop him," he promised. "Why don't you try breaking the spell over the girls?"

"I don't think I'll have any luck," April moaned. She got to her feet, warily eyeing the secretaries. "And where are Irma and the others?!"

"I don't know where Irma is, but everyone else went to try to find out how to get that crown off of Vernon," Michelangelo replied. "I'll catch you later, April!"

As he turned to go he paused, catching sight of something on Vernon's desk. "That's it!" he exclaimed. He swiped it up before April could see and dashed out of the room to try to catch up with Vernon. When two guards got in his way, he leaped up, kicked them both, and hurried on.

"Sorry, Dudes!" he called over his shoulder. "You'll understand later. I hope."

April stared after him. "I wonder what he took." She turned back to Mildred and Darlene. "There's no way I can get through to you two right now, is there?" she sighed.

They glared at her in response.

"I didn't think so," April said. "I'll see you later." With that she darted into the hall while pulling the office door closed behind her.

Irma ran out from another corridor. "April! What's going on?!"

"Vernon's about to hypnotize the entire city!" April cried. "We have to help Michelangelo stop him!"

"Oh great. How?!" Irma kept pace with April on the way to the elevator while staying alert for any more security guards. So far the corridor was clear.

"I haven't figured that out yet," April admitted. "And we have about three minutes to come up with something!"

"You wouldn't think Vernon would be so hard to beat," Irma frowned.

"Only it's not Vernon," April moaned. "I don't know how we're ever going to get the real one back!"

"I'd never thought we'd want to," Irma quipped. "But after seeing all the women go ga-ga over him, I want the real one back too!"

xxxx

Downstairs in the newsroom, Vernon was ready with the printout of his editorial. He smirked at the camera as the On-Air light came on. "Good evening," he greeted. "Tonight I'm here to tell you about a very important change that's coming to your fair city. You're all about to have a new leader."

"Yo, Vernon!" Michelangelo burst into the room, his eyes flashing in determination. "You've gotta stop this right now or somebody's gonna get hurt!"

The camera operator spun around. "Do you mind?! We're live here!"

Vernon glowered at Michelangelo with what looked like complete hate. "You dare to threaten me on the air?!"

"I'm not threatening you, Dude. I'm warning you!" Michelangelo glared at him. "And it's not you that's gonna get hurt. Well, you probably will, but I'm talking about the microdude here." He brought out a framed photograph.

Vernon slumped back, his eyes flickering in his surprise and shock . . . and perhaps something else. "Foster?" he quavered.

"That's right, Vernon-your nephew, Foster! Not to mention the rest of your family. If you hypnotize the whole world, they're gonna get it too!" Michelangelo looked hard at him. "I know you hate our guts, but you really care about them. You bent over backwards trying to make a good impression on Foster when he came to visit. And if he isn't watching TV and doesn't get all zombied-out, he's gonna find out what you did and he's not gonna like it. What kind of an impression will you be making on him then?" Michelangelo waved the photograph.

Vernon trembled. The pages fell from his hands onto the desk. When he reached to collect them with his left hand, he suddenly slammed his right hand on top of them on the desk. "No," he choked out. "No . . . I don't want to do this. . . ."

His expression changed, twisting grotesquely as the alien force took control again. "You will do whatever I say, miserable Earthling!"

Michelangelo fell back, stunned. "Whoa, talk about your multiple personalities."

The other Turtles and Baxter abruptly ran into the room, followed closely by April and Irma. "Michelangelo, what's going on in here?!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"Hey!" the camera operator said in indignation.

"I found his weak spot!" Michelangelo told them, holding out the picture. "I'm actually starting to get through to him!"

April's eyes widened. "His nephew Foster! I didn't even think of that!"

"He doesn't wanna do anything to hurt his family," Michelangelo said. "Especially the microdude!"

"Well, that's touching and all, but will that be enough to keep him grounded?!" Raphael looked to Vernon in immense unease and concern.

"It looks like he's having an incredibly agonizing struggle," Donatello gasped.

"We will soon change that." Shredder and company burst into the room from another direction. "Permanently!"

The camera operator threw up his hands in defeat. "This is ridiculous! We're trying to do a news broadcast here, not host a revue!"

Baxter ran across the floor, right at the arriving group. "Barney!" he called in desperation. "Don't do this!"

Barney clenched his teeth. "Don't tell me what to do, Brother."

Krang clomped towards the tortured Vernon, reaching for him with one strong robot hand. "You don't need to worry about your brother dirtying his hands. I will take care of this little matter myself."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Leonardo gracefully leaped over him to land in front of the desk and Vernon. "You're going to have to go through all of us to get at Vernon!"

Krang rocked back, anger flashing through his eyes. "Gladly!" With a flip of a switch, he turned his robot's right hand into a mace and aimed it at Leonardo. He jumped back, slicing at it with his katana.

"You don't even like the miserable weasel," Shredder snarled, swiping at the nearest Turtle.

"No, we don't." Raphael met Shredder's flying spikes with his sai. "But if we only defended the really likable people, we wouldn't be properly doing our jobs as ninja crimefighters, now, would we?"

"And we're all for looking out for your family," Michelangelo chirped. "Even a weasel like Vernon has that much goodness left in him! So we'll defend that too."

Vernon looked up with one eye open and the other squeezed shut. "I . . . I can't hold it back," he gasped. "It's too strong."

April ran forward, trying to avoid the largescale fight going on all around her. "Vernon, you have to fight it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Donatello looked over. "If you don't, Krang's going to kill you!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ Vernon stared, first at Donatello and then at Krang.

"He says that's the only way to get the crown off of you," Leonardo called between blocking blows from Krang.

Vernon sank to his knees in despair. "I'm doomed!" he wailed.

"You really will be if you just give in and let it happen!" Irma ran around the desk and gripped Vernon's shoulder. "And so will everyone else!"

"Including your family." Baxter had come around the desk from the other side. "Either you get control of yourself and stay alive or you will be killed by Krang or by the thing that's invading your body and your mind." He got in front of Vernon, his hands going to his hips. "You don't think it will let you continue to exist now that it knows you're a threat. It will kill you so it will be the only thing controlling your body."

Vernon looked up at him, his expression a mixture of fear, confusion, and anger. "You don't even know what this is like," he spat. "You can't possibly imagine . . ."

"Oh yes, I can." Baxter came closer. "Out of everyone in this room, I understand your struggle as most of these others cannot. When I was the giant fly terrorizing the city, I wasn't a simple mutant like the Turtles or Splinter. My body and mind had merged with a fly's! I had to deal constantly with something trying to take over every aspect of my being."

"And you lost!" Vernon choked out.

"Then prove that you are stronger than I was!" Baxter pointed at him in emphasis.

"I'm not," Vernon sobbed. "I'm weak. I've always been weak. Everyone knows it!"

"Everyone _thinks_ they know it," Baxter retorted. "I believe they're wrong."

"Why?!" Vernon demanded. Irma looked surprised.

"Because you haven't had a complete breakdown yet," Baxter answered. "Your life has been turned upsidedown ever since you met the Turtles. You have gone through all manner of horrifying experiences. But no matter how distraught you are over what's happening, you bounce back. You are _not_ weak. Prove it, or you _will_ die!"

Vernon shook. He screamed in agony, clutching the crown in a last, desperate effort to pull it off. Somehow, miraculously it came, slipping from his hands to clatter to the floor. He fell back against the desk.

"Vernon!" Irma knelt down in front of him. "Is he alright?!"

"I believe he fainted." Baxter sighed, leaning against the desk. "After all that, I'm not sure I can blame him."

Leonardo vaulted over the desk, bringing his katana down on the diadem before anyone could say or do anything to counter him. "There," he said firmly. "That's one piece of alien technology we _don't_ need to know more about."

"Right now, I agree with you," Baxter said wearily.

Leonardo held up the pieces. "Alright, Krang," he said. "It's destroyed. You don't have to worry about Vernon usurping your bid for power now. Just leave in peace."

Krang glowered. "Very well. With the crown no longer a threat, we have more important things to think about. Come, Shredder, Barney." He stomped towards the door.

Shredder followed with a swirl of his cape. "Someday, Turtles," he said, his voice and eyes dark. "We will meet again."

"Yeah, like next week," Raphael said dryly.

Barney started to go with them but paused, studying Baxter for a long moment. Sensing he was being watched, Baxter looked over.

". . . You were so forceful with that idiot," Barney said at last. "I've never seen you take such control of a situation before."

"I've changed, Barney," Baxter answered. "You mocked me in the past for falling far below my ideals. Maybe I haven't exactly returned to all of them; I'm not the naive fool I once was. But I recognized that man wasn't as shallow as others thought him to be. As even _he_ thought himself to be. Getting him to recognize it long enough to remove that crown was the only way to handle the situation without anyone getting hurt."

Barney slowly nodded. "You've grown up, Baxter." He turned to go.

Baxter watched his brother leave, his eyes filled with sadness and regret. But he didn't try to call Barney back.

"You know we're still rolling?!" the camera operator blurted.

Everyone froze.

"Oh no!" April moaned.

Burne rushed in. "What the heck's been going on?!" he roared. "The phones are going crazy! Everyone's wondering if we can put on another emotionally-charged show like we just did! What did we do?"

April stepped forward. "Um . . . it's a long story, Chief."

"And I'm not sure he'll believe it," Raphael muttered.

"Hey, guys," Donatello suddenly spoke, "aren't we forgetting something?"

"The alien room!" Leonardo gasped. "Bebop and Rocksteady were trying to dig it out! Let's go, Turtles!" He ran for the door. The other Turtles followed.

xxxx

April decided to attempt to clean up the havoc by doing a straight news report. After Vernon revived and staggered out from behind the desk, April took her place to do the story.

Vernon slumped into a chair out of camera range. "Oh . . . my career is over!" he groaned.

"Relax, Vernon," Irma replied. "You didn't read most of your weird speech about turning everybody into your mind slaves. And apparently the audience liked your dramatic struggle against that crown."

"I don't know how they could," Vernon muttered. "Are they all a bunch of sadists?"

"They probably thought you were acting," Irma said. "They thought the whole thing was some kind of deliberate live show."

Vernon sighed. "I guess that should be a comfort, but I still don't like the thought of all of that being broadcast live all across the country."

He looked up as Baxter approached. "Are you feeling any better, Mr. Fenwick?"

"Better than I was." Vernon watched him with wariness. "Why did you help me?"

"Does he need a reason?" Irma frowned.

Baxter folded his arms. "Make no mistake; I don't like you much better than you like me. But unlike you, I can see that you have the potential to be a good person. So I will not join the ranks of those who have decided you are completely weak and worthless."

"Thank you . . . I think," Vernon said slowly.

"You have made a very unflattering reputation for yourself," Baxter continued. "But there is always time to change . . . if you want to."

"That would take a miracle," Raphael said dryly as he and the other Turtles came through a side door. "But . . ." He sighed. "You actually helped bring one about tonight, Baxter, so who knows."

"Basically, he's saying you were right, Dude," Michelangelo grinned.

Baxter shook his head. "I may have encouraged Mr. Fenwick, but it was up to him to do it."

"Hey, did you guys stop those creeps from digging up the alien ship?" Irma asked.

"Yep," Raphael smirked. "All in a night's work. Now the police and the military are working harder to secure it until _they_ can dig it up."

Leonardo nodded. "That's one more power source Krang and Shredder are not going to get their hands on."

Donatello looked to where April was still broadcasting. "So is she clearing up what just aired?"

"She just said that the Turtles stopped another attempt by Shredder and Krang to cause trouble," Irma said. "And she said they destroyed a dangerous artifact. Since we don't know exactly what happened with Vernon, she figured she couldn't really say more than that. Plus, Vernon didn't want her to."

"Probably just as well," Raphael shrugged. "Well, goodnight, kids. We should be getting back to the Lair."

"Aren't you going to wait to say goodbye to April?" Irma asked.

"Maybe for that," Raphael conceded. "If she's almost done there." He walked farther along to study the scene from another angle.

Baxter followed him. "Did you see Barney when you went to stop Bebop and Rocksteady?"

"Nah. Shred-Head and Krang and Barney pulled up in their module, but I only saw Shredder when he opened the door and yelled for them to get in." Raphael sighed, shifting and looking embarrassed. ". . . Michelangelo was right . . . about me acknowledging you were right. At least this time. I guess Vernon wanted to live so bad that it gave him the strength to fight against the alien crown."

"That was certainly part of it," Baxter agreed. "But Michelangelo got through to him first when he showed him that picture of his nephew and said he would be hurt."

"Oh yeah. Heh." Raphael shook his head. "How about that. Michelangelo will probably talk our ears off about it on the way home. He won't be able to resist gloating over an idea of his that worked."

"He has good reason to be proud of it," Baxter said. "Things could have turned out so differently."

"Yeah." Raphael shifted. He clearly wanted to say something else, but was struggling with getting it out. ". . . What Barney said to you. . . . That's true. And something to be proud of too."

"Which thing that Barney said to me?" Baxter asked. He was even more surprised now.

"That you've grown up." Incredibly awkward, Raphael averted his gaze. "I remember when we first met you and you were this weird little scientist shaking all over with fear because you'd discovered big talking Turtles. Actually, even though you were scared, you were stubborn for a while there. You wouldn't talk even though you didn't know you knew anything that was bad."

"But then you threatened me and I cracked," Baxter said flatly.

"Yeah. And then almost every time we saw you after that, you flaked out. With the exception of the Eye of Sarnoth mess. I think that's the only time before your transformation that we saw you take control of a situation. After your transformation, you were pretty much shot. Oh, sure you did it sometimes, but you were always driven by revenge. And then sometimes you were so out of it that your computer called the shots." Raphael scowled. "I know this is all coming out wrong. What I'm trying to say is that you really have been changing since you ended up human again. You were back to being scared and all when it first happened, and sometimes you still are, but you're getting more and more bold. I didn't think that would happen."

Humbled, Baxter answered, "I told you I would do my best to prove myself to you. Although it hasn't really been about you. . . . It's been more about myself and applying the lessons I've learned over the course of my life. In Mr. Fenwick's case, it was about not wanting to treat him as others treated me, as saccharine as that sounds. I always knew I was worth something, but I still detested the constant put-downs and abuse. By contrast, Mr. Fenwick instead believed what everyone else believed about himself, and it wasn't true. At least not entirely."

Raphael still looked like he was trying to muster enough gumption to say what was really on his mind. When he did, he was embarrassed but sincere. "Well, whatever the reason, you did good, Baxter. This time, maybe I'm the one who learned something." He held out a hand.

Baxter was amazed. He accepted the offer and slowly yet firmly shook Raphael's hand. "That's something I didn't expect to ever hear from you," he admitted. "I doubt this would have been possible if you and the others hadn't planted the seed of helping your fight when you took me in."

Raphael held up a finger. "Hey, you decided to act on it." He paused. "But would you, if Barney hadn't been involved?"

"I think I would have," Baxter said, "out of concern for your safety. By that point all of you had shown me enough kindness that I believed in your sincerity."

"That's nice to know.

"Now, I still don't know what I think about Barney," Raphael went on, "but I guess if you can be right about Vernon actually having some backbone, maybe you can be right that Barney isn't beyond hope."

"I hope so," Baxter said quietly.

"But I'll still think it's crazy to believe in him so strongly." Raphael frowned. "I see how hard it is for you every time you run into him."

"Unless I turn off my feelings, there isn't any way to keep that from affecting me," Baxter said.

"Yeah, you've never been good at hiding your feelings," Raphael remarked.

The other Turtles came over then, along with April. "It's sure good to have that over," April sighed. "At least no one seems to remember anything they did while under the crown's hypnosis."

"That would've really got sticky," Raphael proclaimed. "Especially where Burne was concerned."

"Except that he's watched the replay of what happened at the beginning of the broadcast and he doesn't know what to make of it," April said. "He said it was exciting, but he couldn't figure out what prompted us to do it."

"Ohhh," Vernon groaned nearby.

"I tried to explain that the artifact was controlling Vernon, but I'm not sure he got it," April continued.

"So like, what's he gonna do?" Michelangelo asked.

"Since the audience liked it, I don't think he'll do anything," April said. "I'm sure Vernon doesn't have to worry about his job."

"Yeah, as long as Burne gets good ratings, he doesn't seem to care about anything else," Michelangelo said.

"Well, that attitude was beneficial to both myself and Miss O'Neil," Baxter said, "so I can't be too negative."

"Everything turned out really well," Leonardo said. "Both then and now."

"Speak for yourself," Vernon whined. "I have the most horrible headache."

Irma sighed. "I'll get you something for it, Vernon. Just this one time."

Vernon blinked in surprise. "Maybe there _are_ fringe benefits to being injured. . . ."

"I hope I won't regret this," Irma muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Raphael smirked. "Count on it."

xxxx

In the transport module, Shredder and Krang were experiencing a mixture of emotions. They were frustrated that Bebop and Rocksteady and the Foot Soldiers hadn't had time to dig out the entire alien ship, but relieved that the dangerous crown had been destroyed.

"It's going to be a lot more difficult to get back to the ship after this," Krang scowled. "The military is getting involved!"

"Well, hey," said Rocksteady. "At least we grabbed somethin' off the ship that the Turtles didn't find out about." He grinned as Bebop held up what looked like a waterfowl made of gold. "Ain't it pretty?"

Shredder stared in disbelief. "What on Earth?! You incompetent . . . !"

"You wonderful mutants!" Krang interrupted, his eyes wide.

Shredder started. ". . . What is this thing, Krang?!"

Barney looked over, bewildered now as well.

Krang took the bird from Rocksteady almost reverently. "This is how that alien race conquered planet after planet. Forget about the ship; you have just brought the most valuable thing from it!"

"A golden duck?" Shredder mocked. "I think this time you've fully flipped your lid, Krang."

"It's a goose, not a duck," Krang grumbled. His nasty smile grew wide again. "And with this golden goose, we will bring the planet Earth to its knees!"


End file.
